Castigo exemplar
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Hyoga é capturado depois de perder a guerra contra Zeus. Ares recebe a ordem de aplicar-lhe um castigo que sirva de exemplo aos cavaleiros de Athena do futuro. Contém violência extrema, humilhação e estupro.


**Castigo exemplar**

* * *

_História escrita para o SAOF, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Quando Hyoga acordou, esperou encontrar um campo de batalha que ainda podia receber a sua interferência. A batalha contra Zeus ainda estava na metade. Entretanto, ao abrir os olhos e ver seu pulso preso a uma corrente, sem a armadura, teve a certeza de que, daquela vez, a situação era diferente.

Até então, eles sempre venceram as batalhas. Mesmo que acabassem quase mortos, a esperança guiava-os à vitória. Não era confiança, apenas esforço e expectativa. Só que não tinha dado certo para ele. E os outros? Shiryu já tinha caído numa das batalhas, Shun estava incomunicável há horas... Seiya tinha ido à frente, e não dava para saber o que havia acontecido com ele. Saori ainda devia estar no Santuário... não?

Havia um colar de metal em seu pescoço. Não sabia para o que servia, mas achou-o desconfortável. Aquelas correntes presas ao seu pulso estavam apertadas demais. Ergueu a cabeça e tentou se localizar. Era dia, e estava numa instalação militar. Um guerreiro de baixo nível tomava conta dele, enquanto os outros andavam de um lado ao outro, cada um compenetrado em sua tarefa. Muitos estavam feridos, outros festejavam.

"Ah, acordou?"

Alguém lhe puxou a cabeça para cima pelos cabelos. Hyoga encarou o deus que matara Shiryu bem diante de seus olhos: Ares. Conhecido como o deus da carnificina, era o mais selvagem dos inimigos.

"O senhor Zeus me pediu que você fosse o exemplo."

"Exemplo?"

"Sim. Exemplo para todos os cavaleiros de bronze que ainda estão vivos. Exemplo de o que vai acontecer àqueles que desafiarem o nosso grande senhor Zeus! O maior inferno que um ser humano pode ter! Você teve azar de ser o escolhido, apenas porque conseguiu congelar a mão do nosso senhor."

Tinha sido um bom golpe. Hyoga até sentira que podia vencer aquela guerra. Agora, era motivo de punição. Mas estava decidido: não importava qual castigo lhe dessem, ele não desistiria de continuar lutando. E por falar em lutar, aquela era uma boa oportunidade para reagir. Quando Ares soltou as correntes dos pulsos, deu um impulso no chão e saltou para aplicar um soco no queixo do deus.

Infelizmente, ele desviou. Por algum motivo, Hyoga não tinha conseguido extrair toda a velocidade naquele movimento. Havia algo de errado com o seu cosmos. Ares agarrou-o pelo pescoço com facilidade e prensou-o contra o chão, sufocando-o.

"Foi uma boa tentativa. Mas você está dentro da barreira de Zeus. Seu cosmos é quase nulo aqui. Além disso, o colar que está usando retém o seu cosmos, impedindo-o de usá-lo. Isso significa que é inútil tentar fugir."

"Você é que pensa. Nunca subestime um cavaleiro de Athena."

Ares soltou-o e afastou-se um pouco.

"Pois bem. Vou te dar a chance de fugir daqui. Tente me derrotar, cavaleiro."

Sem cosmos, era impossível derrotá-lo. Hyoga sabia que estava em desvantagem. Atacar era tolice. Se fugisse, seria logo alcançado. Precisava usar algum truque. Agachou-se e encheu a mão com um punhado de areia. Truque básico, mas o único de que dispunha.

"Não é tão simples assim. Eu não sou idiota."

"Se não é idiota, não deveria pensar numa fuga. O que pretende aí no chão? Implorar pela vida?"

"Não."

Ele estava próximo. Hyoga rapidamente girou o braço para lançar a areia nos olhos de Ares. Tentou jogar o mais rápido possível, mas o deus foi mais rápido. Agarrou-lhe o punho, empunhou a espada que sempre usava e deu-lhe um golpe no estômago com o cabo dela. Foi um ataque forte, e ele estava vulnerável. Não podia ficar ali. Saltou do chão, tentou escapar por trás dele, mas não conseguiu: Ares foi mais rápido e derrubou-o com um violento soco em sua têmpora. Desnorteado, Hyoga não conseguiu se levantar a tempo. O deus segurava-o pelo pescoço, mais uma vez.

"Capturado de novo. Está vendo? É tão fácil quanto matar uma criança. Agora venha. Você é nosso prisioneiro, e não pode fazer nada além de obedecer. Venha."

Com um empurrão, Ares arremessou-o para uma trilha enlameada no acampamento. A espada dele estava logo atrás, com a ponta encostada em sua nuca. Ofegante, Hyoga viu-se obrigado a obedecer, ao menos por ora. Saiu andando, enquanto sentia a ponta da lâmina criar um machucado em seu pescoço.

Chegaram a um lugar com diversas jaulas de metal. Ares chutou-o nas costas, e Hyoga desabou sobre a terra úmida. Sem dar-lhe tempo para recuperar-se, o deus afundou o pé na nuca de Hyoga prensando sua cabeça contra o chão.

"Senhor Ares...?"

"Estou aqui cumprindo ordens de Zeus. Como estão as coisas que eu pedi?"

"Já está tudo pronto, senhor."

"Ótimo. Eu quero me reportar ainda hoje para ele. Por causa das batalhas, ele tem andado de mau humor. Uma notícia boa fará com que se sinta melhor."

Como Hyoga estava tentando erguer o pesado pé de cima da cabeça, Ares, sem desviar o olhar do soldado com quem conversava, fincou-lhe a espada no braço, atravessando-o, com a mesma indiferença de quem espalmasse um mosquito e logo continuasse seus afazeres. Hyoga berrou e tentou recolher o braço, mas a espada impediu. O sangue começou a espalhar-se pela terra em grande quantidade, e a dor apenas se intensificou com os segundos seguintes. Desesperado, tentou tirar a espada com a outra mão. Não conseguiu alcançá-la.

Quando terminou de falar, Ares arrancou a espada e deixou de pisá-lo. Hyoga gritou com o segundo corte da lâmina e contorceu-se sobre o ferimento, segurando-o com força. Ares agarrou-o pelos cabelos novamente e arrastou-o até uma das jaulas.

"Você vai ficar aqui. É o lugar perfeito. Não vai receber comida ou água. Torça para que chova nos próximos dias. E mais uma coisa."

Por entre as grades, colocou uma maçã de ouro sobre um monte de lama. Ainda segurando o braço ferido, Hyoga observou-o, desconfiado.

"Esta maçã dourada veio do jardim das Hespérides. Ela garante a você vida eterna. Em outras condições, isso seria um prêmio, e não um castigo. Mas para você... Sabe o que significa? Que você nunca poderá ir para o Hades. Ficará como nosso prisioneiro pela eternidade. Será o exemplo para os cavaleiros desta e das próximas gerações. Coma a maçã. Até que a consuma, não receberá nenhum alimento."

"Então eu morrerei de fome", respondeu o cavaleiro, resoluto. "Se não posso fazer mais nada, então pelo menos não vou ajudá-los."

"Heh... veremos. Soldado, traga a mulher."

"Sim, senhor. Tragam a encomenda do senhor Ares!"

Não sabia o que viria. De que mulher falavam? Saori?

Um grupo de soldados trouxe uma mulher magra e suja, com um vestido gasto e rasgado em várias partes. Era possível ver um dos seios por um dos buracos na vestimenta. Contudo, a cabeça estava completamente oculta por um saco de pano. Com as mãos atadas, ela era conduzida até a frente da jaula de Hyoga. Uns soldados riam e apalpavam-na enquanto a empurravam.

"Sem ela, seu castigo não seria nada", comentou Ares. "Tirem o capuz e soltem-na."

Obedeceram. Hyoga primeiro avistou os longos cabelos loiros, que estavam presos atrás da nuca, caindo sobre os ombros. Depois, olhou para o rosto, reconhecendo-o na hora. Ficou mudo, enquanto o coração acelerava numa progressão geométrica. O reconhecimento foi mútuo. Ela mostrou-se surpresa, depois fez cara de choro. Seu rosto estava machucado. Ele tentou imaginar o quanto ela teria sofrido naquele lugar.

"Hy... Hyoga?"

Ninguém a impediu de ajoelhar do lado de fora de sua jaula. O braço dela estava tão fino de desnutrição que podia atravessar as grades e alcançar-lhe o rosto. As mãos dela estavam frias e ásperas.

"É você mesmo?"

Não conseguia responder. Tentando chegar o mais próximo dela, encostou a testa na grade, emocionado. A mão boa segurou a dela, enquanto a outra permaneceu caída no chão, em meio ao sangue. Ele queria dizer tudo: o quando sentira a sua falta, o quanto a amava, o quanto queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente. A mão dela passou a acariciar-lhe o couro cabeludo, tal como fazia quando ele era criança.

"Mama...", foi o que conseguiu dizer, antes de começar a chorar.

"Está tão machucado... Por favor, senhor... Por favor, eu imploro. Deixe o meu filho ir. Deixe-o... Ele não tem culpa alguma."

"Não posso. Ele é um criminoso perante os deuses, e deve pagar. O motivo de eu tê-la trazido até aqui é ele. Entendeu, Hyoga? Sua mãe está sofrendo por sua culpa."

O ódio e as lágrimas borravam-lhe a visão. Ares não era mais do que uma massa amorfa e inimiga para ele, como se não fosse um corpo humanóide, mas o próprio Mal.

"Me diga... o que quer que eu faça? O que posso fazer para libertar a minha mãe daqui?"

"Primeiro. Coma a maçã dourada."

"Se eu fizer isso, vai libertá-la?"

"Talvez."

"Me dê a certeza."

"Você não está em posição de negociar, sabia? Soldados, mostrem a ele que não existe escolha."

Um dos homens veio, agarrou Natássia por trás e jogou-a no chão, distante de Hyoga. Outro já se aproximava com um cabo de madeira. Ergueu os braços e desceu-os com força, extraindo dela um berro de dor. Hyoga gritou junto com ele, ordenando que parassem. Outros soldados também se juntaram ao espancamento. Desesperado, Hyoga olhou para Ares.

"Ares, mande eles pararem! Podem bater em mim o quanto quiserem, mas deixem ela em paz!"

"Não. Eles continuarão até você terminar de comer a maçã."

Ele olhou para a maçã. Não podia obedecer. Ele não podia se render e virar o exemplo que eles tanto desejavam. Era um cavaleiro de Athena, e era a sua obrigação relutar, esmagando seus próprios sentimentos. Era o que Camus diria para ele naquele momento, não?

Ouviu o choro de sua mãe. Ela começou a gritar o seu nome, entre os gemidos. Era insuportável ouvi-la. Não devia ouvi-la. Não devia deixar-se levar por sentimentos. Mas...

Agarrou a maçã e mordeu-a rapidamente. Engolia os pedaços sem mastigar, o mais rápido que podia, quase engasgando. O doce da fruta parecia amargo. Quando terminou, Ares não deu o comando para pararem.

"Abra a boca, deixe-me ver."

Obedeceu, sem nem pensar. O deus então deu o comando:

"Podem parar."

Sua mãe continuou deitada no chão, ofegante, chorando e gemendo.

"Mama!"

"Agora você entendeu?", perguntou Ares. "Se me desobedecer, ela sofrerá. Se quer que ela seja libertada, precisa me obedecer."

"Se... se eu aceitar ser esse 'exemplo' que vocês querem passar para os cavaleiros de Athena... libertará a minha mãe? Tenho a sua palavra?"

"Eu sou um deus. Acha que mentiria para você?"

"Por favor... Por favor... Não a machuque mais. Pode fazer comigo o que quiser, mas... Só não a machuque."

"Todas as tardes, batemos nela para mantê-la obediente. Eu não ordenei que fizessem isso hoje ainda. Aceita sofrer no lugar dela?"

"Contanto que a deixem em paz. Eu aceito, sim."

"Muito bem. Então agora é a sua vez."

Natássia foi posta na jaula em frente a Hyoga para que não interrompesse o castigo. Hyoga reclamou do jeito rude dos soldados, mas foi ignorado. Logo eles o tiravam da jaula e prendiam-no entre dois postes de metal, onde lhe acorrentaram os pulsos. Eram cinco soldados. Com a exceção de um, que trazia uma lança, todos estavam armados com cabos de madeira.

Cerrou os olhos e os dentes com o primeiro golpe. Era um soldado forte, e ele já estava dolorido depois da batalha. Gemeu baixo, mas Natássia percebeu a sua dor e imediatamente ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo. Sua expressão assustada fez com que outro soldado risse e gritasse, na sua direção.

"Ei, mamãe! Veja só o trabalho de primeira que vamos fazer no seu querido filho!"

"Deixe ele em paz! Parem com isso agora mesmo!"

Hyoga quis responder e dizer que daquele jeito era melhor. Contudo, um dos soldados meteu um pedaço de pano em sua boca e amordaçou-o.

"Isto vai impedir que você morda a língua... e que também fale qualquer coisa."

O soldado com a lança rasgou-lhe a camisa nas costas e passou a mão na superfície uniforme da pele. Procurou um ponto específico, apoiou a ponta da lâmina lá, tomou impulso e perfurou-o, trespassando o coração. Hyoga deu um grito abafado e contorceu-se para se livrar da arma. Aquele golpe certeza era para tê-lo matado. Agora, sendo imortal, seu coração, mesmo ferido continuava palpitando.

"Posso sentir a vibração do coração... é bem rápido. Heh."

Ele retirou a lança e os outros quatros voltaram com os cabos de madeira. Começaram a espancá-lo sem parar. Natássia berrava, o mais alto que podia, implorando para que parassem. Estava chorando.

As lágrimas escorriam nele também. Se fossem apenas os golpes, nem se importaria. Mas ouvir sua mãe chorar e gritar desesperada daquele jeito tornava cada ataque mil vezes mais doloroso. Ela estava sofrendo por causa dele. Por culpa dele. Queria dizer algo para acalmá-la, mas não havia como.

De quando em quando, o soldado perfurava-o em algum órgão vital. Em seguida, os soldados concentravam seus golpes naquele local. Foram tantas vezes que, quando caiu a noite, chamavam-no de queijo suíço. Natássia tinha ficado rouca de tanto gritar, e agora apenas chorava. Era tão duro ouvi-la chorar. Era tão duro saber que ela, que sempre fora tão forte e amada, estava chorando por sua culpa. Queria pedir que não chorasse, mas a mordaça não permitia.

Era fim de expediente. Os golpes estavam menos fortes porque os soldados estavam completamente exaustos. Ares, que observou tudo com olhos frios, ordenou-lhes:

"Podem parar."

Obedeceram na hora e largaram as armas. Um dos cabos de madeira até tinha se partido, ficando com uma ponta afiada que o soldado usou para perfurá-lo junto com a lança. Quando soltaram as mãos, Hyoga desabou sem forças no chão com a pele roxa e cheia de sangue. Arrastaram-no pela lama até a jaula, sem que ele reagisse. Ares foi até a jaula de Natássia e destrancou.

"Darei uma noite para vocês. Apenas uma."

Ainda machucada por causa da surra, Natássia cambaleou devagar até o filho. Os soldados então trancaram os dois juntos ali. Todos foram embora.

Estava escuro. Mal dava para enxergar os machucados dele. Sabia, no entanto, que ele ainda sangrava, por causa do forte cheiro. Natássia arrancou a mordaça e usou o pano para limpar o rosto de Hyoga, coberto de terra. Apoiou a cabeça dele em seu braço e deitou-se ao seu lado. A jaula era apertada. Lá, não havia espaço para uma pessoa deitar com os pés esticados. Precisavam ficar encolhidos, em posição fetal.

Ele estava desperto, mas fraco demais até para falar. Ela abraçou-o, tomando o cuidado para não apertar seus machucados, e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Meu menino... O que fizeram com você?"

Ela estava abalada. Estava sendo forte, segurando as lágrimas o máximo que podia. De vez e quando, ela enxugava os olhos e continuava sem chorar. Ele queria ser forte como ela. Queria ficar firme e dizer que tudo ia acabar bem. Mas as palavras não queriam sair. Ele não queria mentir justo para a sua mãe. Quando conseguiu forças para falar, não conseguiu pensar em nada gentil.

"Teria sido melhor se eu não tivesse nascido...", murmurou, olhando para rosto machucado dela. "Está sofrendo por minha culpa..."

"Do que está dizendo, filho...? Não é sua culpa. Não é."

"É sim."

"O dia mais feliz da minha vida foi o do seu nascimento. Eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por você ser o meu filho, Hyoga. Obrigada por ser meu menino."

Ele não se achava um bom filho. Hyoga sinceramente se achava o pior filho do mundo por fazê-la sofrer tanto. Um filho deveria retribuir aos pais com afeto, não sofrimento. E mesmo assim, ela o envolvia daquele jeito acolhedor e nostálgico.

Chorou. Era a última coisa que ele queria fazer na frente dela. Mas chorou como uma criança, com todas as forças, sem vergonha de ser ouvido pelos soldados que guardavam a área. Amava-a tanto e não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Não podia sequer ser forte. Eles a machucavam porque ele ficava desesperado. Sabia que não fariam isso se ele conseguisse afastar os sentimentos, tal como Camus lhe ensinara.

"Não é justo...", comentou ela, quando ele se acalmou um pouco. "Estão me usando para te machucar. E não posso fazer nada para proteger o meu filho... Meu bebê."

Dando-lhe mais um beijo na testa, Natássia sorriu.

"Não é sua culpa, Hyoga. Não é mesmo. Você sempre foi um bom filho. Mas não posso deixar que isso continue assim. Não vou permitir. Preciso te ajudar, de alguma forma."

Recebendo as carícias dela, Hyoga, aos poucos, acalmou-se. Adormeceu exausto, e Natássia continuou observando-o. Ele tinha ficado alto e forte. Tinha sobrevivido sozinho. Ele não precisava mais de mãe. Ela era apenas mais um instrumento de tortura, como a lança e o cabo de madeira.

Olhou para o lado. O cabo partido ainda estava ao lado da jaula. Sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Hyoga acordou com ruídos estranhos, muito parecidos com os de alguém sufocando. Vinha do seu lado. Olhou para o lado e saltou do chão, sentando-se imediatamente.

Natássia estava com o rosto azul e um cabo de madeira fincado no meio do pescoço. Um ferimento como aquele era mortal, mas, de alguma forma, ela estava viva. Rapidamente, Hyoga puxou o cabo pontiagudo do horrendo machucado e segurou o buraco com a mão, tentando deter a hemorragia.

"Mama! Mama, respire. Respire, por favor..."

Ouviu um riso. Ares observava-os do lado de fora.

"Exatamente como eu pensei. Ela tentou se matar por sua causa."

"Ares, o que você fez?!"

"Eu? Eu não fiz nada. A única coisa que eu procurei fazer com sua mãe é dar-lhe secretamente uma maçã dourada. Eu imaginei que, vendo o filho amado sofrer por sua causa, ela tentaria se matar. Foi só uma prevenção, sabe?"

"Prevenção...?"

"Sim... Bem, não. Isso faz parte de meu plano e de sua vida a partir de agora. Não é maravilhoso? Eu estou te dando aquilo que você sempre quis na vida: reencontrar com sua mãe. Eu realizei o seu maior sonho, por isso sou um deus benevolente. Também quis fazer o trabalho perfeito para o grande senhor Zeus. Como criar o exemplo perfeito para os outros cavaleiros? Torturá-los com aquilo que eles têm de melhor: o amor pelos outros. É isso que dá amar uma pessoa, caro cavaleiro. A partir do momento em que você ama alguém, essa pessoa se transforma no seu maior ponto fraco. Por isso, cavaleiros são extremamente frágeis. Imagine... Daqui a muitos anos, cavaleiros das gerações futuras virão nos enfrentar. E eu mostrarei você e sua mãe sofrendo juntos. Um vendo a tortura do outro, um pedindo a liberdade do outro. Não é perfeito?"

"Você... Você me deu a sua palavra! Disse que libertaria a minha mãe se eu colaborasse! Eu aceitei me submeter a vocês! Agora cumpra a palavra, liberte a minha mãe!"

"Está brincando? Ela é o meu trunfo."

"Não! Você prometeu, Ares!"

"Pois então escute o que eu vou te dizer. Deuses também mentem. Se depender de mim, sua mãe nunca será livre."

"Não... Seu desgraçado! Miserável!"

Ares lançou-lhe um sorriso cruel, antes de voltar-se para a direção do templo de Zeus.

"É mesmo... Eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. Soldados!"

Os soldados pegaram tanto Natássia quanto Hyoga. Forçaram-nos a caminhar até o templo, mesmo que Natássia ainda não pudesse respirar com aquele buraco na garganta. Hyoga implorou que a deixassem para trás, mas foi inútil. Ninguém o escutou.

"É aqui", disse Ares. "Olhe para o templo, cavaleiro."

Em vez da alta construção grega, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Hyoga foi um longo altar sobre o qual havia uma fileira de cabeças decepadas. Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki estavam lá também. No centro, havia a cabeça de Saori, com uma expressão lamentável. De todos os olhos, lágrimas de sangue escorriam.

"Vencemos a batalha... e essas cabeças começaram a chorar assim que as colocamos aí. Fazem uma bela decoração para os inimigos contemplarem. Agora, todas as esperanças de fugir se foram para você."

Estavam mortos. Todos. Hyoga caiu ajoelhado diante das cabeças, com a boca aberta expressando incredulidade. O choque era tamanho que ele não conseguia chorar. Natássia observava-o com pena, enquanto lutava contra aquele ferimento.

"Agora, para completar... Prendam-no no poste. E quanto a ela... sabem o que fazer."

Hyoga não reagiu quando o prenderam ali. Sabia que não existia mais esperança para ele. Não havia como protegê-la. Os soldados colocaram Natássia sobre uma mesa de madeira, atando-lhe as mãos. Um deles riu e posicionou-se sobre ela.

"Eu começo."

Sem poder falar, ainda sofrendo com a dor, Natássia gemia e se debatia fracamente. O soldado rasgou-lhe o vestido, afastou-lhe as pernas e revelou o falo, baixando um pouco a calça. Hyoga não podia fazer nada. Quando viu sua mãe gritar ao ser estuprada, debateu-se, tentou se livrar das correntes. Era inútil.

Encheu os pulmões. Berrou. O mais alto que pôde.

Seu grito ecoou por todo o exército de Zeus, que respondeu com gargalhadas. Era o primeiro dos milhares que viriam nas décadas seguintes. Era o primeiro do castigo eterno dos deuses. Havia se passado um dia. Um dia, de um ano. Um ano, 0.5% de dois séculos. Dois séculos: esse foi o tempo que Hyoga foi torturado junto com aquela que sempre sonhou encontrar.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
